Luigi's Random Restuarant
by the lost demons
Summary: OK so we all know that Luigi has always been the shadow of Mario. So what happens when Luigi tries to be as famous as his brother for his amazing cooking abilities? And what happens when Blaze, Shadow, and Silver end up getting caught in the mix?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello If your reading this then your obviously interested in the concept of Luigi and his restaurant, I have only one thing to say from me Demon.**

**LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!**

* * *

_**Ch.1 first customer**_

Luigi whistled as a bird sit right next to him and start eating some of his garlic bread. He had set up his small stand on a beach that could go for a mini restaurant, mostly because all he could do was give out tacos, burgers, spaghetti &meatballs, and garlic bread. His stand had been opened for a whole month and he hasn't gotten a single customer yet.

"Mama Mia this was a terrible idea, what was I-a thinking? I-a mean sure Luigi's Mansion and Luigi's mansion dark moon made money, and I-a need more for the house...but...THERE'S NO-A ONE HERE!" Luigi shouted the last part of his sentence as he slammed his head on the counter, before a bluebird landed on his head.

"There's a bluebird on your head Luigi" Instantly his head shot up and turned to the voice, only see that Blaze the cat was standing there with a curious look.

"B-B-Blaze w-what are you doing a-here?" Luigi said as he scratched the back of his head out of nervousness. Blaze chuckled at the way Luigi was desperately trying to hide his nervousness.

"Actually I was wondering what _you _were doing here?" Blaze said as she looked around the beach, there wasn't a single soul besides these two at the small stand. Luigi sighed as laid his right arm forward and used it as a pillow for his head, not once taking his eyes off Blaze's face.

"Put it bluntly, the Magic Kingdom is having the mushroom kingdom pay more tax money" Luigi sighed as he continued "Mario and-a I-a don't-a get paid to save everyone all day, meaning that-a I-a had to-a get a new-a job...and this-a was my-a last-a option" Luigi said a downed tone, Blaze took notice of the menu that had pictures of food that were right next to Luigi.

"And you started a small food stand? At a beach?" Blaze asked thinking the idea was funny to her, but stopped that train of thought when Luigi groaned.

"Yeah and I-a haven't gotten a single customer" Luigi said sadly before he was handed a five dollar bill by Blaze.

"I'll be your first customer if you hand me a cheeseburger" Blaze smiled kindly as Luigi's face brightened up, it only took a few seconds for the green plumber to create a cheeseburger for Blaze. And when she slowly started to eat the burger Luigi couldn't help but chuckle, earning confusion from Blaze.

"What's so funny?" The fiery princess asked completely confused as Luigi was trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh nothing it's-a just that- this-a reminds me of a picture of a cat-a that I-a saw saying _'Can I haz cheeseburger?' _" Luigi answered before he burst out laughing, Blaze thought about it and started to laugh with Luigi.

For the first time since opening Luigi finally started to have a good feeling about this stand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 Regular**

Luigi sighed as he leaned back in his chair to view the beautiful sight in front of him. The sounds of the calming ocean and the sun setting over the seemingly endless sea made him smile from the wonders of nature.

"Yeah this is-a why I'm-a so glad to have the stand right-here at the-a beach" Luigi said smiling the whole time, suddenly he heard the sound of very familiar footsteps heading towards his stand. The green Italian plumber smiled brightly when he saw that it was a certain lavender cat.

"Hey-a Blaze" Luigi waved her hello, Blaze did the same so she wouldn't appear to be rude. "Hello Luigi, would you wind giving me a taco?" Blaze said as he gave Luigi a dollar, Luigi nodded and pulled out a taco that had multiple cut up pieces of fish inside it along with extra cheese.

"Um Luigi why is there fish in this taco?" Luigi only grinned in goofing manner, Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"It's my-a new recipe, FISHY TACOES!" Luigi said in a joyful voice as he sprayed confetti onto Blaze that he got from seemingly nowhere. Shrugging to not show Luigi how funny he was being the lavender cat took a bite out of the taco, only to start completely eating the whole thing.

Luigi pointed a finger at Blaze while smiling "HAH! I-a knew you'd love-a-them!" he shouted while laughing. Blaze swallowed the last of her taco and smiled at him, she opened her mouth...only to burp in his face, and since she controls fire Blaze burped fire from her mouth.

"Nice-a-one Blaze" Luigi said completly oblivious to the fact his mustache was on fire. Blaze just stared at him in complete shock that the fire was spreading fast, and he was ignorant of it...that is until she pointed her index finger at the fire, which made him see it.

Luigi's scream would be heard throughout the entire mushroom kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Hard Burger

Luigi whistled as the sizzling of the grill confirmed that the patty was nearly finished cooking, when Blaze shot a fireball towards a bird that wanted to grab the patty. Looking up towards the source of the fireball our favorite Italian green plumber noticed the princess of the Sol dimension Blaze angrily staring where the bird once was.

"Stupid bird…they never leave us alone" Blaze muttered in pure anger, Luigi smiled his trademark grin before he made a funny quote.

"I thought that cats are supposed _HUNT _birds, not burn them to bits?" Luigi said trying to hold back his laughter, only to hide underneath the kiosk in fear that the sight of Blaze engulfed in flames.

"Please don't-a kill-a me! I have so little-a-to-a live for, but it's still-a worth living even though I-a have bad luck!" Luigi responded to this while cuddling close to his trusty fire extinguisher, the lavender cat didn't show it but she was highly amused at the plumbers cowardice.

"I'll think about but for now I'm going to kill you" Blaze said in fake malevolent voice as she took a step forward…. only to be sprayed in the head by Luigi's fire extinguisher, before he threw it at her foot which caused it to explode from the extreme heat.

When the smoke cleared both the plumber and the fiery princess were covered in snow like substance, despite it being in the middle of spring. Blaze quickly set herself up in flames, which caused the snow resembling substance to melt of her but she saw that it melted off Luigi whom was completely blue from the cold.

Luigi didn't say anything but he instead put a small sign on the kiosk that said 'Closed For Today'. He prepared the burger he wanted to eat before the situation started, but when he took a bite, all of his teeth shattered…. along with the burger.

Luigi was then reported on the daily news being walked outside of the hospital with Blaze the cat, four minutes afterwards Sonic The Hedgehog would be reported being sent to the same hospital with various claw markings and 3rd degree burns. Mario of the two Mario bros would be joining 25 minutes later due to a blow to the head from a frying pan and a fireball shot in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone this is Demon here with our special guest *****drumroll***** GANGLYALEXANDER CHEER FOR HIM EVERYONE!**

***crowd boos at Gangly, only to be silenced by him bringing out a minigun and shooting the crowd when the gun shoots out tacos!*******

**gangly: YOU ALL SUCK MY ****ING D*** YOU CO** SU***** WHORES! (begins shooting the crowd some more this time with a tank)**

**Welp since Gangly and I are on a killing spree, please don't enjoy the chapter.**

**(everyone stops and looks at me, and before I know it I'm am in a volcano)**

**Me: GODDAMIT YOU ***KHEADS **** MY ******* LIFE GET ME OUT OF THESE ROPES!**

**Gangly: Enjoy the FANTASTIC CHAPTER!**

Ch.4 Preferences

Luigi and Blaze were both at the small kiosk just playing on their laptops, Luigi was simply playing Sonic Unleashed on his laptop while Blaze was playing Sonic generations with a mod that allowed her to play as herself. Luigi was curious on why he was hearing her grunt and scream while her lips weren't moving, so he walked to where the lavender cat was sitting down and saw what she was doing.

"Your-playing-a-game" Blaze looked at him as she continued "That-a has you and all your-a friends in it" Luigi looked at Blaze with a face that would be described as funny, confused, and amazed all in one "And your-a playing as yourself?" Luigi finished while laughing slightly at the scene; to say the least it made Blaze frown.

"What's so wrong with that, you play as yourself in all the games your featured in?" Luigi was about to answer the question when he noticed that a toad, which had black spots instead of red along while wearing sunglasses that were slightly cracked.

"Hold that-a thought" Luigi said as he walked behind the stand, the toad looked at him strangely before smile a creepy smile.

"Hell-a-o my-a name is Luigi how may I-a help you?" Luigi said as he leaned onto the stand to listen to the customers orders while the toad looked at the menu. After a few minutes the customer had finally spoke which would cause a large amount of trouble for both the plumber and the princess.

"I want a pizza pie" Luigi stared at the toad with confusion at this. Quickly thinking our favorite man in green grabbed a copy of a menu that he made and looked right back at the customer with an angry scowl.

"We don't have pizza pie now go away before you cause a scene that will no doubt ruin my business, cause me to go back to Italy working on pipes, which will make me build up-a a-a nasty way of getting revenge, then i-a-will crucifie you onto a cross….by your-a-balls" Luigi said which scared the fake customer away, which caused Blaze to look at her green thunder friend curiously.

"Do you always say things like that on Mondays?"

"Only when the customer is trying to pull-a-fast one like that to embarrass-a me" Luigi responded in a sing song voice, before he got hit in the head by a brick-no doubt thrown from the person he scared. Blaze sighed at the humorous scene in front of her.

"Well" Blaze started as she packed her laptop as well as luigi's laptop in her bag, before she started to carry luigi on her back "Guess this means you get a week off"

Blaze would then spend the next morning explaining to a very pissed off Luigi why he had bandages on his head.


End file.
